darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Sentinels
The Blue Sentinels is a covenant in Dark Souls II, devoted to protecting members of the Way of Blue covenant and invading worlds of those who have sinned. The covenant operates much like the Blade of the Darkmoon covenant from Dark Souls. Requirements Must speak with Blue Sentinel Targray in the Cathedral of Blue with a Token of Fidelity in your inventory. How to join Talk to Blue Sentinel Targray. He is located in the Cathedral of Blue, directly after the Old Dragonslayer boss fight. The player must have successfully assisted another player in killing a boss by using the White Sign Soapstone and receiving a Token of Fidelity or find the one in Huntsman's Copse along with a Pharros' Lockstone on a broken pillar or the one dropped by the red phantoms if you use a ascetic on the blue cathedral bonfire or the heide's ruin bonfire (both drop one), otherwise Blue Sentinel Targray will simply dismiss the player. Additionally, using a Bonfire Ascetic in Heide will allow red phantom Blue Sentinels to spawn that drop three Tokens of Fidelity. Mechanics *A Blue Sentinel invading a guilty player with the Cracked Blue Eye Orb seems to favor invading players generally below the player's Soul Memory. **This contrasts the Brotherhood of Blood members, who generally invade players above their own Soul Memory using the Cracked Red Eye Orb. *The Blue Sentinel can also use the Guardian's Seal to assist players against invaders, as long as the invader isn't also an Arbiter Spirit. Benefits *After joining the covenant, Targray can teach the player the Duel Bow gesture, he also sells a few common weapons like the Halberd, healing items like the Monastery Charm, and the Holy Water Urns. *He also sells the miracles Heavenly Thunder and Emit Force. *The player receives the Guardian's Seal, which will allow them to be summoned as an Arbiter Spirit by Way of Blue covenant members in order to help them defeat the invader that triggered the summon. A Token of Fidelity will be rewarded after the invader has been killed. *Members of the covenant also have the ability to use Cracked Blue Eye Orbs to invade the worlds of the guilty. *With a Token of Fidelity, players can interact with the statues near the Blue Cathedral bonfire to enter a PvP arena to fight other members of the Blue Sentinels. Notes *Talking to Blue Sentinel Targray after achieving rank 3 in the covenant will cause him to give the player his armor set. *As Rank increases, the blue aura that surrounds the player when invading will become more prominent. *Killing Targray will automatically kick you out of the covenant, but temporarily resurrecting him through his gravestone will let you re-join the covenant. *While ordinary invaders receive souls by killing the host, the only way for Arbiter Spirits to gain souls is by killing phantoms and dark spirits summoned by or invading the host. *Winning the sparring arena counts towards ranking. Gallery 1402466 577771942295854 194912126 o.jpg|A Blue Sentinel with the distinctive aura. Videos Achievements Category:Dark Souls II: Covenants